omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Merrow
Merrow are aquatic beings native to the grounds of Atlantis and are the driving species of Shangrilantis. They are natural travellers adapted to sea and land, capable of trekking long distances and bending their physics through psionics whilst keeping self-sufficiency and deep protection at heart. Characteristics Merrow hugely vary in form, with each subspecies having their own individual traits, but they all share common fish physiology such as gills and scales. Humanoid traits differ between individuals, either leaning towards a more human or beastly appearance. In comparison to humans, their limbs are slightly longer and, in rare occasions, the amount of limbs match up to the amount of fins. Merrow skin becomes slimy when within watery regions and, depending on their location and form, can became a natural camouflage. Though they adapted to breathing underwater, they are capable of breathing on the land, though it will become more difficult and their need for hydration is critical. Nevertheless, their lifespans can last for many decades due to their history of refuge and health. Merrow possess the psionic ability to slightly bend water particles, examples being forming simple shapes or manipulating the force of a water flow. Merrow who have disciplined their mental abilities can alter their physical properties to float in non-submerged environments, relying on a psionic ballast. History The primordial Merrow existed as an ancient dominion within the depths of Earth's oceans. Their youthfulness and curiosity were nurtured by the Cnidar, their divine allies, and were raised to protect the treasured mystical auras of the deep, providing them with the blessing of psionic potential. As humongous as the ocean floor was, the heroic Merrows were trained to trek far without fatigue, whether it be founding a new settlement or simply exploring the aquatic world. Educated to view the world as soulful and holy, they did not feel lost to the depths, rather they 'befriended' their surroundings and saw a gleaming energy that danced in the environment. Eventually coming closer to the surface of the oceans, they were informed by their Cnidar associates, who grew sluggish and precarious, to remain united and maintain their kin's protection. This lead to the construction of Atlantis, a kingdom rich with magic and spirit. Constructing several abodes and reserves in order to mark their territory, they made little trust with outsiders due to their sacredness. Whilst most understood to not bother them, they would form an irritant rivalry with the Garjana, vile serpentine creatures who knew of pure envy. As much as these enemies scratched at the kingdom, it would not fall so easily, as a naval willpower kept the Merrow people at bay. The Garjana were exhausted and retreated to their own depths, but even after their fade into obscurity, something did not feel right. Unfortunately, the utopian wonder would not age so well. As time passed out of the Archaic era, Earth's civilisations turned cynical and strife. Moreover, it was revealed that the Garjana had caused a massive drought in the kingdom's resources, as well as vandalised several treasures. Due to the absence of precious resources, the kingdom would decay and the Merrow, too, began to fade into obscurity, abandoning their grounds. They could not simply return either, for many artefacts were destroyed and the surface dwellers began to hunt down those who were believed to possess magical qualities. The Merrow returned to tribal groups, divided by the conflict for territory and resources. Despite this, the Cnidar continued to side with the tribes as they provided wisdom spread across their kin in order to provide them with optimism and civility. In fact, several Merrow lost to the deep were recruited along the way. The reunion of the Merrow was slow yet hopeful. They were not willing to disappoint their heroic heritages. Motivated by superstitious guidance, a band of zealous nomads between the tribes was gathered, blessed by several oracles and lead by the military strategist Pytho, were set out to revive their golden age at the time of a political mishap. Trekking amongst the many depths, even as far as the Indian Ocean, they confronted the presence of Shangri, a spiritual guide of great power, and negotiated with the band to settle a new land with the help of the lost people of Shangri-La. Returning to the Mediterranean Sea, an alliance had been formed and the imperial kingdom of Shangrilantis began to form. Shangri would become the powerhouse that spiritually uplifted the people whilst Pytho would become its monarch. Many Merrow were sent out to recruit outsiders and secure any artefacts that were lost at sea. At a state of upbringing, their rivalry with the Garjana became relevant again, as the enemy committed to acts of terror and kidnapping against the Merrow and other folk as a way to bring the people to shambles. Under the rule of Queen Maira, the daughter of Pytho, the Merrow continue to fight this battle with their newfound values and allies. Amongst the pressure, the Merrow are at a constant struggle with the intrusive pouring of oils and plastics that polluted the oceans, sparking hostility with the human race. Language Atlantean is the primary language of the Merrow. Originally a form of communication crafted purely by the Merrow, it embraced a Phoenician influence when Atlantis began its construction closer to the surface of Earth's oceans. The writing of Atlantean can be compared to the Linear B language. Culture and Society Merrow have adapted a very protective mindset and tend to put extra care into little things. For this, loyalty is a value that the people hold dearly and will tend to their kin and mentors, especially the Cnidar. They are self-sufficient and will only cooperate with outsiders if things become desperate, which was seen in the unification of Shangrilantis. Their history of exploration and growth has granted them the natural talent of managing large distances, making many extraordinary professionals in trekking. Agriculture consists of ocean floor structures akin to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, populated with reef plants. They possess a traditional talent of handling metals, especially those of rarity, and utilise knowledge when it comes to the construction of structures such as walls, gates and towers. On a more spiritual side to their wisdom, many Merrow cherish the protective powers and wisdom passed down from their Cnidar allies, for it keeps them capable of mediating with their own kin. Along with hope and optimism, Merrow possess a value of mourning and show strong emotion when disaster is struck. As a common ritual, Merrow leaders release a fraction of their cold blood into the atmosphere as a symbol of love towards those below the hierarchy, specifically the fallen. Warfare Merrow armies are crafted from well-trained troops and the understanding of battle formations and tactics are secured. Many tend to come equipped with scale mail and piercing weapons, the standard loadout for a Merrow soldier. Trainees undergo a gladiator process, in which they spend most of their military practice within an arena against experts and trained beasts. Defensive tactics are usually handled at times of battle, prioritising the usage of shields and lances. When needed, archers came into action. The psionics embedded into the Merrow are also utilised, allowing them to play mind games or communicate with troops and generals at long distances, summoning them at the approach of a threat or dire command. Religion Merrow share beliefs with the Cnidar, having been indoctrinated by them during their ancient nurturing. They believe the aquatic contents and the rest of the earth possess a spiritual essence that must be 'befriended'. Alongside this, the Merrow also worship their own interpretations of the Greco-Roman gods, as well as a few others. Offerings are not too extreme, though blood is donated within shrines at desperate times. Cynicism is shunned within Merrow communities and is seen as a major disadvantage, as accepting the blessing auras of mystics is what maintains their will and might.Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoids Category:Psychics Category:Shangrilantis Category:Omnivores Category:Earth Category:Varied body type Category:Varied locomotion Category:Varied height Category:Anthro Category:Beast Category:Species native to Earth